


Surprise Unparty

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knotting, M/M, Picnics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Orochimaru's teammates have planned a night out for his birthday celebration - but Orochimaru's thoughtful mate has a surprise that is a little more to his taste.





	Surprise Unparty

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered at the beginning of the month that I wanted to write for Orochimaru's birthday as well - since I did SakuOro stories for both [Sakumo's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509022) and [Kakashi's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655890) this year - and then, caught up in a number of other things, I promptly forgot again each time it came to mind for three weeks.
> 
> . . .then I squeezed this in two days ago, with some plotting help from Koi on the idea, because Oro is a tricky snake to choose a birthday fluff for, really. (There wasn't originally going to be sex. Orochimaru was . . . appreciative and amorous. I cannot blame him, his wolf is very sweet. Deserves appreciating.) Thanks to Koi also for giving me the title. ;)

Orochimaru startled as the door to his workroom opened. Sakumo grinned at him and ducked in, kissing his cheek.

“You’re home earlier than I expected.” Orochimaru said, but tilted his head into the kiss, lips curving fondly.

Sakumo hummed, grinning. “Happy birthday, lovely.”

Orochimaru’s smile widened. “Thank you. Did you come home early for that?”

“Ah, _actually_ . . . well.” Sakumo waved a hand, piquing Orochimaru’s curiosity. Sakumo cleared his throat. “I heard from your teammates that they have a plan to take you out tonight for your birthday. . .”

Orochimaru groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Of course they do.” He sighed.

Any excuse for a drinking night, of course, regardless of the fact that he was the one who least enjoyed the ‘team nights out’.

“Well, in that case,” Sakumo said, and Orochimaru opened his eyes with a sigh and looked to his mate, pushing aside the somewhat resigned irritation for the moment, “_I_ . . . have an evening picnic prepared, if you would like that.” He smiled.

Orochimaru blinked, then smiled again. “Before the drinking night?” he asked, arching a brow.

“They won’t be coming to collect you for it for . . . half an hour or so.” Sakumo’s smile sharpened, going a little sly, and Orochimaru had to resist the urge to kiss it off again. He loved that face on his wolf. “We could at least be _gone_ before they’re here . . . and that’s the important point, is it not?”

Orochimaru laughed, sliding his hands up Sakumo’s chest and around behind his neck. “Agreed. I love you.” he said softly, nuzzling Sakumo and kissing him warmly.

“I love you too, mate.” Sakumo returned, smoothing his hands over Orochimaru’s sides and then wrapping him in a snug embrace. Orochimaru leaned into him comfortably, tilting his head aside as Sakumo nuzzled his throat and nipped gently, affectionate and possessive. Sakumo nudged him away with a last kiss to the jaw a moment later. “Do you have anything here you want to finish before we go?”

Orochimaru hummed, casting his gaze over his worktable. “Give me ten minutes.” he said, and Sakumo kissed his cheek again, then left him alone to wrap up his work.

It only took him a few minutes to tidy up his workspace, and then Orochimaru went to change from his everyday work clothes into a slightly nicer winter kimono.

Ten minutes later he met his mate at the door, catching Sakumo’s hand and twining their fingers. Sakumo kissed his knuckles, nuzzled up the side of his thumb, and then kissed the inside of his wrist as well. “Ready?”

“Of course.” Orochimaru agreed. He smiled as Sakumo drew him outside by their clasped hands, then into a run, heading deeper into the unpopulated areas of Konoha.

Sakumo led the way deep into one of the more thickly-forested stretches of their village, steps sure as ever beneath the trees, and only slowed when the tawny-white shape of a wolf standing guard came into view ahead of them. He paced nearer as they approached and Sakumo thanked him, fingers scratching through the fur on one of his cheeks.

“Thank you, Jouta.” Orochimaru echoed, and the wolf wagged his tail, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakumo grinned at him, and Orochimaru arched a brow. Sakumo shook his head and drew Orochimaru into the clearing beyond where Jouta had been keeping watch. There was a wide, deep blue cloth spread over the grassy undergrowth, with a few wrapped bundles and a large basket waiting on it, and the body of a young stag laid out just beyond.

Orochimaru laughed, and Sakumo looked around at him, head cocked curiously.

Orochimaru thought fondly of sharing bloody kisses and fresh bites of meat over the body of a similar - though more impressive; Sakumo had been trying to show off - stag several years ago on one of their earliest dates. Even the incredibly awkward talk with Sarutobi-sensei that evening after their . . . _picnic_ had made something of a mess and alarmed a few people had been . . . fun.

Orochimaru pulled Sakumo back to his side and kissed him, cupping his jaw with one hand. “You’re sweet, wolf.” he said softly as their lips parted.

Sakumo nuzzled his face, rumbling contentedly. “I want to make sure you’re always happy.” he said, earnest and open, and Orochimaru kissed his mate again, heart squeezing tight as his breath came short. Then he let Sakumo tug him over to the waiting picnic and settled happily beside his mate, leaning against his shoulder as he unpacked the rest of the food, including a bottle of Orochimaru’s favourite blackberry wine.

Orochimaru accepted the offered glass of it and resisted the urge to steal kisses and distract his mate until he was finished listing what he had brought.

But no longer.

As soon as Sakumo put down the last container, falling silent, Orochimaru put his wine aside and caught his mate by the shoulders, kissing him again and sliding into his lap this time. Sakumo rumbled against his mouth, then opened to his kiss, hands catching his hips.

Orochimaru moaned softly and arched closer, winding one hand into Sakumo’s hair. None of the food he had brought was hot, Orochimaru felt no guilt delaying the picnic dinner . . . just a little longer.

He nipped Sakumo’s jaw, nuzzling down his throat. “Wolf.” he murmured, and nipped again.

“What do you want, lovely?” Sakumo asked, smoothing a hand up his back and shivering beneath him, hips arching and hard cock pressing against his thigh. Orochimaru smiled, pushing down against the firm heat of it and prompting a low growl from his mate.

“I want you inside.” Orochimaru said, drawing back up for a kiss.

Sakumo gave it to him eagerly, warm and deep, one hand cradling his jaw. Then he pulled away, breath a little rapid. “I don’t-”

Orochimaru produced the lubricant he’d slipped into a pocket in his sleeve when he changed and pushed it into his mate’s hand, arching a brow.

Sakumo laughed and kissed him, playful and warm. “My clever snake.” he said, fond and sweet, and kissed Orochimaru’s jaw. “Anything you like.”

Orochimaru smirked as he leaned back, arching and stretching languidly, arms over his head. Sakumo made an appreciative noise, but he was already pulling at Orochimaru’s obi, untying it without quite looking away from Orochimaru’s face. Sakumo paused with it in his hands, fingers curling into the fabric of Orochimaru’s kimono. “Do you want. . .”

Orochimaru hummed and shed it entirely, throwing it aside and kneeling naked astride his mate’s lap, hissing softly at the feel of Sakumo’s pants against the thin, sensitive skin of his inner thighs and groin. Sakumo growled, and Orochimaru smiled, a shiver running up his spine.

Sakumo leaned up and kissed him, warm hands wandering his body and chasing away the chill in the air before it could set in. Orochimaru moaned and leaned into him. He was surprised a moment later when Sakumo tipped him backwards, and he landed on the blanket beneath them on his ass. He frowned and looked up at his mate.

Sakumo bent and kissed down his throat and chest, hands sliding down Orochimaru’s legs and pulling his sandals off. Sakumo’s shirt was already gone, and Orochimaru slid his hands over his mate’s shoulders, tugging him up for another kiss.

As Sakumo leaned over him, warm and solid, Orochimaru briefly reconsidered his original intentions. The weather was cool and now he had shed his kimono he could feel it rather more intensely.

Sakumo moved them both a little further down the blanket, then lay Orochimaru back, and he shivered and arched, spreading his thighs as Sakumo moved up closer between them. He kissed Orochimaru’s stomach and nipped his lowest ribs, slick fingers rubbing at his ass and working into him in an easy slide.

Orochimaru wound his fingers into Sakumo’s hair and moaned appreciatively, toes curling. Sakumo knew his body well and took just long enough to ease the initial strain with easy, careful strokes before stretching him wider, fingertips teasing over his prostate and making him gasp, hips rocking thoughtlessly.

Sakumo kissed his way up Orochimaru’s chest, lingering to catch one nipple between his teeth with a sharp scrape that made Orochimaru jump. Sakumo’s fingers pressed a little deeper, Orochimaru’s muscles aching pleasantly at the stretch.

Sakumo kissed his throat, then nipped him a little higher, just beneath the curve of his jaw. Sakumo’s fingers twisted and pushed as deep as they would go, making him moan breathily, hips arching into the pressure. Sakumo rumbled and lavished attention on his neck, fingers stroking and flexing deep inside him.

“How do you want it, lovely?” Sakumo asked, lifting his head until his lips brushed Orochimaru’s ear. “Like this, or. . .” He drew back, fingers sliding free, kneeling up between Orochimaru’s thighs.

Orochimaru caught his breath, shivering with both pleasure and the hollow ache demanding his mate fill him again. _Better._ But not shivering from the chill, which he could hardly feel with the heat of building pleasure overwhelming his senses.

Orochimaru shifted slowly, getting his legs under him and smiling crookedly as Sakumo offered a hand and pulled him upright. Then he pushed gently at Sakumo’s shoulders, nudging him into a steady position and settling across his thighs once again.

Sakumo grinned and nipped his mouth, hands sliding up and down his sides. One hand dipped down between his thighs, wrist brushing the tender inside of the left one, and fingertips teased over his loose rim, pressing just inside and crooking with a gentle tug at the muscles. Orochimaru moaned, body tensing and then easing again almost immediately.

Sakumo kissed his collarbone, then bit it roughly, tugging Orochimaru in towards his body and arching to press his cock into Orochimaru in a firm, slow slide as he pulled Orochimaru down. He groaned, angling his hips as he sank down and took the full length inside himself, down to the small swell at the base.

Sakumo bit his collarbone a little harder, growling, hips jerking up shallowly. He moaned and squeezed Sakumo’s cock inside, rolling his hips into the next, slightly deeper thrust. Sakumo’s knot teased at his rim, and Orochimaru purred as it pulled free, then slid back into him, for now only just big enough to send a flare of pleasure through him with the wider stretch of it each time Sakumo thrust.

Orochimaru shifted his weight and pressed close to his mate’s body, burying one hand in Sakumo’s hair. He growled and tilted his head back, nipping Orochimaru’s jaw. Orochimaru bowed his own head, his hair falling around their faces, and kissed his mate hard, moving over him.

Sakumo moaned into his kiss, hands sliding over his sides, one kneading at his lower back as he came down. Orochimaru groaned, shuddering down to his bones. The pressure of Sakumo’s hand on his back angled his hips just a little more, muscles tightening, as Sakumo’s cock slid fully inside him once again.

Sakumo’s hand moved up his spine and Orochimaru rolled his hips as he knelt up again, riding his mate’s cock easily. Sakumo spread his thighs a little and gripped Orochimaru’s thigh with his free hand, offering stability with the other splayed over Orochimaru’s back, and let him move as he pleased. Orochimaru groaned and squeezed around his cock again, hips tilting to rub his own cock against Sakumo’s belly.

Sakumo growled and nipped at his throat, following the stinging caress with a warm sweep of his tongue. Orochimaru closed his eyes and moved a little faster, muscles trembling as pleasure lit through his body with every smooth slide of his mate’s cock inside himself.

Though he didn’t try to move Orochimaru himself, Sakumo moved _with_ him, deepening every stroke and angling just right to send lightning racing through him. Orochimaru laughed breathlessly at the thought, winding his arms around Sakumo’s shoulders and nuzzling his cheek. White lightning chakra, Orochimaru thought, buzzing and sharp on his tongue.

Sakumo rumbled against his jaw, fingers curling against his spine. Orochimaru arched under the press of his mate’s hand, hips rolling down into the thick heat of his mate’s cock. Sakumo’s knot was beginning to grow, his hands tightening on Orochimaru and his growls deepening. Orochimaru moaned and pulled himself free of the thick knot, prompting a harsh sound from Sakumo’s throat.

He dug his nails into Sakumo’s shoulders, body aching and muscles clutching at the head of his mate’s cock, and quickly brought himself back down to take in the full length, sending a spike of pleasure up his spine. Orochimaru’s head fell back and he cried out softly as Sakumo’s knot pressed into him again, body tightening around it the moment it sank into him.

Sakumo’s hips jerked and his grip on Orochimaru’s thigh tightened further, his knuckles pressing firmly against Orochimaru’s spine. He moaned and stretched into the touch, now rocking on Sakumo’s cock rather than pulling up the length of it.

Sakumo panted against his neck, then wrapped his left arm around Orochimaru’s waist, holding him close and grinding up against him. Orochimaru groaned, arching just a little more and twitching as Sakumo bit at the base of his neck with a low howl, wavering beneath him as his hips bucked up into Orochimaru and his knot swelled rapidly to its full size with his orgasm.

Orochimaru keened, twisting on Sakumo’s lap and clinging to him, hips rolling and tugging against his knot. Sakumo growled against his throat, which throbbed where it was caught between his mate’s teeth, and tugged Orochimaru against himself a little harder.

Pleasure burned through Orochimaru from his core in a rush outwards, and he moaned his mate’s name, pressing his face against Sakumo’s cheek and hair. He hitched his hips, body squeezing around Sakumo’s knot in reflexive waves, every muscle tensing and then easing again, his toes curling.

Sakumo’s knuckles rubbed gently against his spine, and Orochimaru let out a soft, thrumming sound of pleasure as he leaned into the embrace. Sakumo stroked his back, releasing his throat and nuzzling it instead, easing them both through as the slow pulse of afterglow began to overtake Orochimaru.

Orochimaru stroked his jaw and kissed him, breathless and light but needing the contact. Sakumo returned the kiss with gentle nuzzles and warm strokes of his tongue, left hand roaming Orochimaru’s body and gentling his trembling.

Orochimaru was shivering again by the time the pleasure had begun to ebb, the chill of the air teasing over his sweat-slick skin. He pressed closer to Sakumo’s heat even as an easy, careful shift let his mate’s cock slide from his body with a light pull. He groaned.

Sakumo stroked his back, kissing his throat. “Cold, lovely?” he asked, nuzzling Orochimaru’s jaw.

“Mm. I’m all right.” he said dismissively.

Sakumo’s hands slid over his hips and up his back, then down again. Orochimaru hummed contentedly, closing his eyes and nuzzling closer into Sakumo’s embrace. He startled when something soft wrapped around his back, up over his shoulders.

“I didn’t want you to be chilled when you should be enjoying your picnic.” Sakumo said as Orochimaru took in the deep violet blanket draped around them. He laughed softly and met his mate’s eyes, finding a soft, affectionate smile on Sakumo’s face. “Lovely?”

Orochimaru cupped his face and kissed him lightly, lingering. “My perfect wolf.” he said, his voice thick with warmth. “Thank you.” He slid out of Sakumo’s lap, one hand coming up to curl into the edge of the blanket and keep it close around him. “We should. Enjoy your picnic.”

Sakumo grinned, reaching for the wine again. Orochimaru leaned into his mate’s shoulder as he accepted his newly-filled glass, sipping it and humming with pleasure. Sakumo took a drink, then put his glass aside and offered Orochimaru a bit of egg and rice wrapped in nori. He accepted it from Sakumo’s fingers, nipping playfully.

Sakumo hummed and stroked Orochimaru’s cheek with his knuckles, and he leaned into the touch. Then he reached for a bite of fried lotus root and offered it to his mate in return. Sakumo’s fingers rubbed over Orochimaru’s hip as he took it, licking Orochimaru’s fingers.

He laughed and folded his legs more neatly beside himself, nudging firmly into Sakumo’s side. Sakumo nuzzled his cheek and tucked the blanket around them both a little better, and they cuddled together beneath it as they shared Sakumo’s carefully arranged picnic.


End file.
